Episode 2024 (7th November 1995)
Plot The Windsors and Betty have both had their milk stolen and they all know who is responsible. Vic warns Viv and Betty to be careful as they stride off towards the Village Hall and accuse the Dingles of stealing. Zak claims that they are innocent. Nick is making a mess of Kathy's flat with all his belongings. The Glovers are settling in at their new place. Jan is shocked when Ned expresses that Dave and Kathy should just live together rather than marry. Roy is not happy with his new bedroom, complaining that the sun wakes him up in the morning. Dolores asks Kathy if she has thought about bridesmaids yet and admits that she was looking forward to being Tina's bridesmaid until the wedding was called off. Emma calls in and asks Kathy if she has any idea what to buy the Glovers as a moving in present. Kathy suggests towels. Terry asks Alan if he can have some time off to take Helen out. Alan does not approve of Terry's morals - or lack of them. Terry defends himself by saying that Britt left him. Viv is flattered when Terry pays compliment to her legs. Frank is regretting his actions, realising everyone hates him and he is no longer allowed to see Joseph. He doesn't think that it has all been worth it. Kim is sticking to her guns, though and tries to make sure that Frank does not change his mind. Seth helps Nick to move. Nick turns down Dave's offer of help. Vic has a run in with Butch in the shop and puts Butch in his place. Later, Butch exaggerates the story for his Zak's benefit. Zak realises that they cannot afford to aggravate the villagers anymore. As Nick leaves Home Farm, the trio of Alan, Betty and Viv arrive. Alan tells Frank that only he can restore harmony to the village. Betty asks him how his grandson will feel in a few years when he finds out that his grandfather made a family homeless. Kim stands firm, but Betty's words have an effect on Frank and he agrees to talk to the Dingles. Betty punches the air in victory. Kim is fuming. She runs after Frank telling him that he is giving in to both Rachel and a family of hillbillies. Frank thinks they should consider their responsibilities to the village and the community, but Kim knows that the real issue is baby Joseph. The Woolpack celebrate Frank's climbdown. Betty makes everyone laugh when she says that Seth will be upset to hear the he missed a free drink. Sam innocently points out to Jan that they will soon be neighbours. Frank gives Zak the good news and the Dingles celebrate claiming victory. They do not hear Frank insisting that they must have a tenancy agreement. Rachel is pleased to hear the news. Tina points out to her dad that as Frank will be insisting on rent, they can demand improvements to the house. Zak is not so keen on the rent, but he can't wait to start demanding changes. Eric helps the Dingles to move, but spies Nellie stealing a silver teapot. She cheekily asks if they can keep it as a moving in present. Ned is telling Jan how lucky they are to have such a peaceful place in which to live. As she tries to break the news to him about the Dingles, they roar up in their van tooting the horn as they go. Kathy tells Dave that she still wants to marry him, but she wants to postpone naming the day until she can really trust him again. Terry is all dressed up and waiting for Helen to turn up. She phones to say that she cannot make it and Tina cannot resist gloating. Frank expects that Rachel will now let him see Joseph, but she shocks him by saying that she still does not want him anywhere near them. Cast Regular cast *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Dolores Sharp - Samantha Hurst *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys (uncredited) Guest cast None. Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes